Those without Sin
by Alaburn
Summary: A two-shot story about the events leading up to Ursa's banishment from Ursa's own perspective. The overpowering strength of a mother's love can lead her to do the unthinkable. *No relation to "The Search"*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So we all know that Part 1 of "The Search" has just been released, and we now get to begin our journey of finally learning what happened to Zuko's mom! I wrote this little two-shot out of my excitement! However, this story contains no theories about where she went, what happened to her, or how they found her. It's just how I think the events of her banishment played out, and it's based entirely upon what we learned about it in the episodes "Zuko Alone" and "Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse". I hope you enjoy it, and please no spoilers about "The Search" in the reviews section! I don't get to read it for another week.

* * *

**Those without Sin… **

**Part I**

"Stop it! You're lying. Dad would never do that to me."

Ursa entered her son's room to hear her children having an alarming conversation. She walked up to the bed they were sitting on, panic gripping her heart as she demanded an explanation. "Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?"

Azula recoiled at the intensity she detected in her mother's tone and stare. "I don't know," she replied innocently.

Ursa wasn't fooled for a moment. "It's time for a talk!" she declared, grabbing Azula by the arm and leading her away from Zuko. Her rapidly escalating anxiety had her using more force than she normally would have when handling her young daughter and the roughness of her manner did not go unnoticed.

"Mom, you're hurting me!" Azula whined as Ursa yanked her into an empty corridor. "I'll tell Dad-"

Ursa cut her off abruptly as she released her arm to seize her by the shoulders and bend down to stare Azula in the eye. "Tell me right now if you were just teasing your brother or if you really did hear your father say he was going to do something to him."

"Well… I suppose it would be a good joke. He's _so _easy-"

Ursa's countenance snapped before Azula's eyes, and the nine year old felt genuine fear as her mother yelled at her, shaking her in an ill attempt to conceal her frenzied agitation. "Stop that! You will answer me right now, or so help me, Azula! Did you, or did you not, hear your father say something?!"

The sneering Azula vanished, replaced with a timid, frightened child. "Yes," she answered in a meek whisper.

"What happened? What did he say?"

Azula paused uncertainly.

"Tell me!" Ursa barked loudly, eliciting a startled jump from Azula.

"G-grandfather was angry at Dad. Dad told him he wanted to be the next Fire Lord instead of Uncle."

This much wasn't a surprise to Ursa. Although their marriage was no longer what it used to be, she had always been aware of her husband's desire for the throne. He was obsessed with it. So, he had finally confronted Azulon about it? It had only been a matter of time, but what did it have to do with Zuko?

"What happened next, Azula?"

"Grandfather said that Dad should be punished for insulting Uncle during his time of grief, and the punishment he deserved was to know the pain of losing a first-born son."

A frantic torrent of emotions flew through Ursa as she stood there, still gripping Azula's shoulders. The first was sheer terror. Ozai's first-born son was also her baby; losing him or Azula was her absolute worst fear as a mother. As she recovered from the first wave of shock, a blind fury began to settle in at even the suggestion of hurting Zuko. No one was going to lay a finger on him as long as she was alive. Then confusion swirled within her. She had to find out what it all meant. Azulon couldn't be serious, except he was always serious. Maybe Azula misunderstood; after all, she wasn't lying. Ursa only had to look at her to know this without a doubt. To her surprise, Azula actually seemed to be on the verge of tears, and she never cried. Ursa felt a stab of guilt as she realized she was scaring her youngest child. She wanted to comfort her, but that would have to wait in light of this possible threat to Zuko.

"Sweetheart," Ursa strained hoarsely, trying to make her voice sound calmer. "I need you to tell me what else you heard. Did Dad say anything after that?"

Azula continued in a shaky whisper, "He… he said he would do anything… anything for his nation. He said there was no price too great to keep the Fire Nation from falling." As Azula reiterated her father's words, she seemed to find a renewed strength. Her voice became bolder, taking on a tone of pride as she went on. "Uncle dishonored us by abandoning the siege of Ba Sing Se, and Father will do whatever it takes to repair his failures. He will be the greatest Fire Lord who ever lived!"

Azula's disregard for Zuko's safety barely registered in Ursa's mind as she hung on to her every word. Her resolve rooted itself within her as she formed a single-minded determination to find answers and to protect her child.

"Listen to me, Azula. Go to your room and stay there. I'll come back in a little while. Do _not _disobey me."

And with that, Ursa swept from the room, making her way to the throne room as quickly as she could.

As she ran, she heard nothing but the sound of her own ragged breathing and pounding footsteps echoing down the endless hallways. She saw no movement except for her shadow darting against the torch lit walls. There were no servants to be found. Everything was eerily quiet. Eerily still. It was a sharp contrast to the chaos wreaking havoc in her mind. She finally reached the throne room, threw the door open and stepped inside to find… nothing. The Fire Lord had retired for the night and her husband was gone. Where would Ozai be? She spun on her heel and lunged back into the hall, headed for his private apartments. They rarely shared a bed anymore; in fact, she couldn't exactly recall when the last time was.

Ursa slowed to a walk as she arrived in the wing of the palace where Ozai's rooms were located. She placed a hand on her chest and forced herself to quiet her breathing, ignoring the constricting pain in her lungs. She surveyed the door leading to his sleeping chamber, but there was no light coming from underneath. Further down the hall, she observed that the door concealing his study was slightly ajar. A low, flickering light peered from within, and she could perceive several shadows, apparently pacing backing back and forth across the room, as well as faint, murmuring voices. He had company, more than likely his advisors. They were his closest confidants and his secret allies to assist him in his pursuit of Iroh's birthright.

As quietly as she could, she crept up to the door, straining her ears to catch the muted whisperings. There were no guards posted outside the door. Ozai didn't trust most of the palace staff, but he usually had one of his inside men keeping watch. Something had him slipping on this vital detail tonight, something that made Ursa's frightened suspicions solidify into drastic fear.

The first audible voice she could make out sounded like his advisor, Ziyi, a nervous young man with a shrill voice but a calculating mind. "If you go through with this your highness, I have all the papers in order. All we need is Fire Lord Azulon's seal."

"Are you sure this is what you desire, my lord? Forgive me, but you don't seem completely certain about this course of action." This was the voice of Xun, a large, imposing bull of a man, who had been loyal to the Fire Prince ever since Ozai was only a boy. Once, he had merely been his personal guard, but he had been upgraded as soon as Ozai had trained his sights on the crown.

"You dare to my doubt my determination, Xun?" Ozai snarled.

"I would never, sir. I only mean to point out your disquiet."

"Of course I am disquieted! It is no longer my fool of a brother standing in my way, but my only son! However, it does not change a thing. My will is as strong as ever, and I _will _be Fire Lord!"

Ziyi's quivering voice spoke out again, "H-how do you want to carry out this plan, Prince Ozai?"

"Isn't that what you're here for? I need your ideas, you worthless slug!"

"Princess Ursa will undoubtedly be an obstacle," Xun worded somberly. "However we do this, it must be dealt with the utmost caution and precision. We can't afford to overlook even the smallest detail."

"I understand that. The question is how do we keep her out of it?"

"Well, the most obvious solution would be to remove her all together."

"The most obvious but absolutely not the wisest!" Ziyi snapped abruptly. "Two royal deaths occurring simultaneously would be far too suspicious!"

Ursa's hand pressed tremblingly against her mouth as she stood there listening to the discussion taking place mere feet away as she fought the nausea threatening to overwhelm her. How had her life come to this? To hiding in dark passages as she spied on her husband while he plotted to kill their son? How had she been so blind to his evilness when their courtship had first begun? The only thing her naivety had seen back then was a dashing prince who promised her a life of passion and luxury. As the years had gone by with their marriage and birth of their children, she became aware that he was not the man she had fooled herself into believing he was, but by then it was already too late. Leaving him had never been an option, no matter how much she wanted to. Being married into the royal family meant that everything that belonged to her belonged to the Fire Nation. Her children included.

As Ursa sensed herself giving into despair, she mentally slapped herself. The various methods of murder being suggested in the next room were _not _going to come to fruition. Whatever she had to do to prevent it, she would. Forcing herself to become cold and calculating, she began to devise her own plan. Her first thought was Iroh and somehow enlisting his help. He had always been kind to her and was fond of Zuko, but she shook her head in dismissal. There was no time to wait for his help, and whatever she did, she had to do it quickly. There was no one to rely on but herself.

She ran all the possibilities through her mind. She considered snatching Zuko up and running as far away from this terrible place as she could. But that would leave Azula alone with Ozai, and even though there had been no mention of harming her, Ursa wasn't willing to take that chance. After witnessing what she had just heard, she knew there was no limit to what atrocities Ozai was capable of. No, she would have to take both of them with her. But she knew it would it be impossible. They wouldn't even make it out of the palace before they were caught.

She could threaten to expose him, but he would just lock her away. That was exactly what the men on the other side of the wall were deliberating that very moment. She actually _could_ expose him, but what would that accomplish? Azulon himself was already on board with Ozai's plan.

She would stand and fight over Zuko tooth and nail if it came to that, but it would only prolong the inevitable. No one would fight by her side, for Ozai already had half the palace under his thumb. Everyone was terrified of him, and that was the way he liked it.

The only option she had was logic. She had to change Ozai's mind about killing Zuko, and to do that, she had to offer him an alternative method to attaining his goal. Ozai had said that Zuko was now the one standing in his way, but that wasn't the whole truth. Azulon was still the Fire Lord, and could remain that way for many years yet. If he was out of the way, that could change everything for Ozai. Ursa could use his insatiable greed to her advantage.

As soon as the thought of removing Azulon entered her mind, the idea of how it could be done occurred to her. Without a sound, she slipped away into the shadows, making her way to Iroh's empty rooms. She let herself into his private study with the key he had once given her and carefully navigated through the darkness to his desk. After lighting a single candle to see by, she opened the cabinet containing his prized collection of rare teas, skimming the small, fragrant pouches for a particular insignia marking the tea she sought. Finally finding it pushed all the way to the back, she grasped it in her hand and brought it under the light to inspect it. The memory of Iroh showing it to her was as clear as if it had been only yesterday and not almost a decade ago.

Azula had only been a few months old, and Ursa had been deeply distressed. She and Ozai had been married for three years, and she was just beginning to discover how selfish and cruel he really was. He wanted even more children, more heirs to follow in his footsteps, more tools to use as he pleased. She couldn't stand the idea. She treasured the two children she had, but she hated the notion of birthing more children just to be subjected to his egotistical devices. She had come to Iroh, ashamed but not knowing what else to do. She had poured her heart out to him and he had comforted her in her broken and crying state, which had surprised her even though she had always sensed his warm heart. After acknowledging that he understood her pain and her problem, he offered her a solution. He had opened the cabinet and handed her a pouch of tea, informing her that it would keep her from conceiving. But then he had shown her another tea, one with a similar smell and appearance, but inherently different.

"_This tea, Ursa, is one of the most potent poisons that can be found in the world. I'm showing it to you because I don't want you to confuse them. Memorize the emblem on it and never touch it." _

She studied the emblem now, a snake with its coils wrapped around a flower. A white lotus. At the time, she hadn't dared to ask him why he kept a poison that could be turned into a beverage in his study, but she later discovered why. Suddenly, a much more recent memory flooded her thoughts, one that had also taken place in this room. Another secret conversation with Iroh, but this one took place right before he left to begin the takeover of Ba Sing Se. She had come to bid him farewell and to wish him luck in the war.

"_I hate to seem selfish, Iroh, but I don't know how I'm going to manage without you." She said this with a smile, but they both knew the dark truth of her words._

_He sighed in regret, awash with guilt for leaving her to hold her own against his brother and father. He didn't suspect that they would actually harm her in any way, but the stress of this life had taken its toll on her already, and she was such a sweet and gentle lady. _

"_Ursa, there's something I want to give you. It is a means of contacting me should any drastic circumstance occur in which you would need to get in touch with me and only me, without the interference of any members of the palace or the militia." _

_He closed the door to his study and walked back over to her. He held her hands in his and looked into her startled eyes with intense solemnity. "Do you swear to never repeat what I am about to tell you, nor to ever abuse the power of the knowledge that I give to you?" Iroh asked her gravely in a voice just loud enough for her to hear._

_With a pounding pulse and wide eyes, she wordlessly nodded her agreement to the promise._

"_Take this." He placed a flat, circular trinket in the palm of her hand. "Only in the case of a great emergency, go to the falcon post, not the one here in the palace, but the one in the city that is used by the peasants, and send me a message. Use what I have given you as payment to the man who runs it. He will take it without question and it _will _get to me._

"_But… this is only a game piece. Why would he accept it?"_

"_He is a trusted component of the group I belong to. We hold this symbol sacred and he will recognize it at once. Just put my name on the outside of the letter, hand him the tile, and ask him no questions."_

_Ursa looked closer at the tile. "The White Lotus?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Just like on the…" her words trailed off as her eyes swept over to the locked tea cabinet._

"_Yes. That blend of tea was created by an extremely talented herbalist, and a highly valued member of the Order of the White Lotus. It was a gift from her. I don't know why she thought I would need it, but I couldn't refuse such a rare and valuable offering. However, I'm a little wary of handling it," he mentioned with a chuckle. "She told me it gets stronger with age." _

The memory of his words echoed in her mind, and she took out a silk handkerchief from her pocket and carefully wrapped it around the bag of tea. Time was running short. She quickly exited the room and locked it behind her. Hurriedly, she fled back to Ozai's study, praying to any spirits that might be listening that he would still be there. She stomped down the hallway leading to the room, this time not bothering to keep silent. In fact, she felt it was wiser to not give the men in the study any suspicions that she had been spying on them.

She reached the door, hearing cold silence on the other side of it. She gave a loud knock but did not wait for it to be opened for her. Without further ceremony, she swung the door open and marched inside, stopping before Ozai who was seated at his desk. His two advisors stood next to him, alert and watchful. A silent tension permeated the air as the men eyed her with guarded expectation.

Ursa finally broke the silence with a curt request. "Ask your men to leave, my lord. I desire a word with you."

"What is this about?" Xun questioned menacingly, taking a couple of steps forward.

"I wish to speak with my husband on an important matter," she countered, staring up at the brute defiantly. "Whatever matter that may be is none of your concern."

"I'll be the one to decide if it's my concern or not," he hissed at her.

"My dear," she said to Ozai, pointedly ignoring the bristling Xun. "I understand you are busy, but what I have to say to you can't wait and I don't want to speak in front of an audience. Surely your _honored_ servants don't consider me a threat to you?"

Ozai nodded to his men. "Go on. Wait for me at the end of the hall. I'll call if I need you."

They left the room in a brusque manner, Xun turning his head to give Ursa one last threatening look over his shoulder. She returned his glare as she shut the door in his face, and the royal couple waited as they listened to the fading sound of their clunking footsteps before beginning to speak.

"So, what _is_ this all about, Ursa? Although I think I already have an idea."

"Do you?"

"The circumstances are too great to be merely coincidental. This is the first time you've sought me out in my own chambers in years. I can only conceive that you want to discuss the very thing I was conversing about with my men, but I want to hear it from your own lips."

"You're right, and I'm not going to let you murder my son."

Her outright admittance of the knowledge didn't even elicit a blink from him. "How did you find out?"

"Never mind how. The point is that I won't stand by and watch as you do what it is you intend. I'll flay you alive if you so much as touch him."

"Wrathful words from you, _my dear_."

"You haven't seen my wrath. I will protect Zuko at any cost. Even if it means killing you, I will do it without hesitation."

"Such fire. I never would have imagined you had it in you," he worded with a smirk.

"I've spent the last ten years thinking you and I were worlds apart, but now I realize we're not as different as I thought. Both of us will stop at nothing to get what we want. It's just our goals that are vastly different. But we may still be able to both get what we want, if you agree to go along with what I offer."

"What could you possibly tell me that might tempt me to give up the chance to become first in line to the throne?" he asked lazily as he leaned back into his chair, staring at her with cold eyes.

"What if I told you that you could actually _have_ the throne… by tomorrow?"

He continued to regard her coldly, but a covetous gleam slunk into his eyes even as he raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "_If _what you were telling me actually contained credibility, I'd say you have finally proven that you're worth more than a broodmare."

At one time the insult would have reduced her to a pitiful, wallowing mess, but now it only fueled her hatred of this man, this family, and the entire nation. Nothing mattered to her now but her children. "I've never been more serious in my life," she said unflinchingly.

"Then explain yourself."

"Not so fast. I have conditions."

"Get on with it."

"You will not harm Zuko. That's the entirety of my motivation."

"Obviously. What else?"

"After tonight, I'll be a traitor. But you can't let the full details become known; it will remain a secret. You will have me banished, and only the higher staff members will know anything about it, and even they will only be aware of a modified version. You will use them to help conceal what will happen tonight, especially from the children."

"If you are to be banished, why is it so important that your role remain anonymous?"

"Only so that I can have a chance to one day be a part of Zuko and Azula's lives again. Why do you care anyway? If the rest of the nation found out that your wife committed treason, wouldn't your judgment come into question? Really Ozai, it is in your best interest to keep my involvement quiet."

"Very well. Now tell me."

Ursa inhaled a steadying breath as she prepared to lay out her daring scheme. _I'm doing this for Zuko_, she reminded herself, hardening her resolve. "Azulon will be discovered dead before daybreak, leaving you to be crowned the new Fire Lord in the afternoon."

Ozai leaned forward in his chair, his fingers coming together in a steeple under his chin as a slow, wicked smile slid onto his face, his eyes burning with excitement. "Oh, Ursa, that is _sinister_. But… if these events did come to be, how would they connect? Why would I ascend to the throne instead of Iroh?"

"I heard what Ziyi said to you, he has all the paperwork taken care of. All you need is the Fire Lord's seal, and it'll be easy enough to sneak in and get it during the commotion. There might need to be a little rewording done in the documents, but I'm sure Ziyi won't have too much trouble with that."

"Well, you do have that all sorted out, don't you?" he said rhetorically. "So how will this convenient death occur? Don't spare any details."

"Your father always takes his tea an hour before he goes to bed, which will be very soon. I am going to replace the tea leaves the server has set aside for him with this."

She held out the pouch in her hand for him to see, the striking emblem situated prominently in his view. Ursa gauged her husband's face carefully to see what sort of reaction he would present. He narrowed his eyes at the small item, but she registered no trace of recognition on his face at all.

"What is it? Poison? I might have known. The woman's weapon of choice."

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes at his obvious disdain of her chosen method. "Would you prefer something bloodier? It will do as it is intended to do, I assure you. It is cleaner, quieter, and smarter than any other way that is accessible to us."

"Fine, as you will. What happens after he drinks it?"

"Obviously he will die."

"I mean what will _we_ do!"

"You will remain here in your quarters as if nothing is happening. I will go to my room and have my maid begin to help me prepare for bed. It must seem as if nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Before you do that I want you to come back here. I need to know that you were successful."

"There may not be enough time."

"You will do it. Or you may never see your children again."

She gritted her teeth as she stared icily at him. "_Fine_. I will come back and tell you that it has been done, even though it may completely ruin everything."

"Good. Now, what are we to say when the news is brought to us that the Father Lord is dead?"

Ursa faltered for a moment at Ozai's subtle slipup of words, but continued on without stopping to fully analyze what it meant. "_That_," she said, "is when our true performance begins…"

* * *

_To be concluded in Part II_


	2. Chapter 2

**Those without Sin…**

**Part II**

After Ursa and Ozai finished finalizing the details of their plan, Ursa left his study and darted past his advisors as quickly as she could, for she was rapidly running out of time. However, trading out the tea bags went much smoother than she could have ever dreamed possible, as if the death of Fire Lord Azulon was fated to be on that very night. Ursa did all she could to not think about the moral implications of what she was doing. She had to save Zuko now and grieve over the evil she committed later.

Ursa walked into the kitchen just as Azulon's tea was about to be prepared for him. Activity in the room froze as the servants became aware of her unusual appearance in that part of the palace.

She approached the server who typically served the Fire Lord his tea and meals and handed him the pouch of tea bearing the snake and flower emblem. "I want you to serve this to the Fire Lord tonight. It has calming effects which will help him rest during all of this stress with Ba Sing Se and losing our beloved Lu Ten," she said warmly.

"As you wish, my lady," he responded with a compliant bow.

"But don't mention anything about what it's for. I don't want him thinking I'm trying to coddle him," Ursa included with a small chuckle.

The server smiled in return, "Yes, Princess."

She exited the kitchen after making the switch and returned to her husband's study as promised. As she got closer to the room, she thought she heard a muffled scuffling noise, but when she looked around no one was there, not even Ozai's advisors were lurking anywhere nearby. Now feeling unnerved with paranoia and fear, she continued down the hallway until she once again stepped into the study.

"Is it done?" Ozai asked her abruptly as he stood alone in the room.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "It's just a matter of time now."

"Good," he purred.

She watched as he walked over to his window and looked out at the view over the city with his hands clasped smugly behind his back. The orange glow from the fireplace cast looming shadows on his profile as a slow smile spread over his face. A contented excitement sparked in his eyes as he was no doubt imagining his approaching coronation. Did he feel no pain? No shame over agreeing to murder his father, the man that had raised him? Ursa came to the pounding realization that this man had no heart, and soon she would not be here to shield her precious children from him.

"I've changed my mind about the children. I want them to go with me," Ursa suddenly blurted out.

He snapped his head around to stare at her in anger. "Out of the question. The ruler of a nation needs his young heirs under his wing, not off in some unknown location with their traitorous mother."

"I can let you know where I am at all times. Please, just let me take care of them," she begged him, feeling the tears welling in her eyes.

"No! Do not push my patience, Ursa! If you want this done your way, you follow my rules. If you keep this up, I may just go back to my original plan. Is that what you want? Make your choice. A live son or a dead son?"

"I can't believe the levels you will stoop to," she muttered hoarsely as she shook with rage.

He laughed, and then lowered his voice as he sneered at her. "Take a look in the mirror, darling. You're not so high and mighty yourself. You're about to kill an old man in his bed, and for what? A whimpering excuse for a Fire Nation Prince who is constantly being bested by his younger sister. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I love my children in a way you could never imagine. I would do _anything_ for their safety, and I won't regret a single thing I do as long as it keeps them from your cruelty."

"You're just like him, you know?" he hissed at her scathingly.

"Who?" she asked, puzzled.

"My father. It's Zuko you have always preferred, and only because he was your first born. You favor him, you baby him. No wonder he's such a spineless weakling. It makes no difference to you that Azula's stronger, fiercer, smarter, and more talented then he'll ever be. He's the oldest so _he_ deserves all the blessings and all of the affection, even though he never earned any of it."

"I have no idea how to respond to you anymore. You don't know what love is. You don't love Azula; you just see yourself in her, and you see her as a more useful tool in your strategy to gain more power. You're turning into a monster, Ozai, and you've got our daughter following in your footsteps."

"Pathetic. How you must wish you had never married the Prince of the Fire Nation. You regret the very day you laid eyes on me."

"You're wrong. I can't regret the lives of my children. If you've never done anything else noble in your life, at least you gave me them. This is my life and I have accepted it."

He eyed her with burning contempt before turning his back to her. "The ship will be ready for you in the harbor as soon as you've played your final part. Now get out."

Ursa turned and left the room without another word. As she swept down the hallway, wiping the tears from her face, she suddenly heard the subtle creaking of one of the other doors of Ozai's quarters. She stopped in her tracks and whipped around as she searched for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" she questioned into the darkness as her heart thudded with adrenaline. "Show yourself before the Fire Prince learns you are hiding in his chambers!"

She saw the tiny hand first as it opened the door concealing the hiding place, and then the rest of the small girl edged slowly into view.

"Azula?" Ursa gasped as she stepped forward, but stopped as soon as her daughter pinned her with a glare of pure hatred. "I thought I told you to stay in your room! What are you doing here?" How much had she heard?

"Father's right about you!" Azula growled.

"I don't have time to argue with you, sweetheart. Let's go to your room."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shot back, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Azula," Ozai's cold voice suddenly sounded from the doorway to his study. His daughter looked at him with widened eyes as he commanded, "go to your room _now_, and do not speak to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

The young princess nodded wordlessly and sped away, giving her mother one last look of loathing as she did so.

Ursa continued on to her room, fighting the need to break down into hopeless tears. She made her face as calm and emotionless as possible as she entered her bed chamber where her maid was waiting for her.

"Your Highness," the young woman said with a curtsy. "I was beginning to get worried."

"It's alright, dear," Ursa soothed pleasantly. "I was just taking a stroll."

The maid set about getting her ready for bed, assisting her with her clothing and hair and turning down the covers on her bed.

"Will you be taking any tea tonight?" the maid inquired.

"No!" Ursa said a little too shortly, but then softened her tone with a gentle smile. "I mean, no thank you. That will be all for tonight. You may go. I just have some letters I need to write."

The maid curtsied a final time. "Goodnight, Princess."

When Ursa was finally alone, she began dashing around the room as she collected various objects and began throwing them into a bag, mostly traveling clothes and personal items. Ozai would see that she was supplied with enough money to help her manage while she was in hiding. Once she felt she had everything in order, she sat at her desk and wrote out a hurried letter to the one person left in the world whom she had any faith in

_Dear Iroh, _

_By the time you read these words, Azulon will be dead, Ozai will be the Fire Lord, and I will be banished for unspeakable crimes. I cannot conceal from you my horrific involvement, nor that I was directly responsible for your father's death. You will probably also soon discover that I have betrayed your trust in the vilest manner possible. _

_All I have to say for myself is that I acted out of the desperate attempt to save the life of my child, and I understand if you can't forgive me for the things I have done. But I beg you, don't let your animosity for me affect your feelings for Zuko and Azula. They need you. I have not forgotten your own recent loss, for which you have my sincerest sorrow and sympathy. Know that I have come perilously close to experiencing your pain firsthand. _

_I can't express how urgent it is that you heed my requests. Please return to the palace as soon as you receive this. Safeguard my son, and, if you can, try to influence Azula away from Ozai. I am forever in your debt, Iroh, and I will never forget your unfailing kindness to me._

_Love, Ursa_

She folded up the letter and wrote Iroh's name on the front of it. Then she dug through the contents of the desk drawer until her fingers found the small Pai Sho tile. Clasping both items tightly in her hand, she slipped them into the bag and stored it all beneath her bed where it would be out of sight.

Suddenly, a series of loud knocks pounded on her door, causing her to jump with fright, despite the fact that she had been expecting it.

She tightened her robe around her and spoke in a voice higher than normal, "Come in!"

Two armed guards marched into her room. "My lady, Prince Ozai has requested your presence in the throne room," one of them addressed her formally.

"It's the middle of the night," she exclaimed, pretending to sound shocked. "What is this all about?"

"It's urgent, Princess. He will inform you of the matter when you arrive."

She nodded as her face paled and followed them through the palace. As they stepped into the large, ornate room, the small group of people gathered around Ozai ceased their quiet mutterings and turned to watch her walk forward. Among them in attendance were the palace healers, the highest ranking fire sages, the head of the palace guard, and all of Azulon and Ozai's personal assistants and advisors. All of them that is, except for Ziyi. Ursa also noticed the server from the kitchens being held by a guard as his hands were bound in iron shackles. The look in his eyes broke her heart; it was terror and confusion, and when he locked eyes with her, betrayal.

"What's wrong, my Prince? What has happened?" she asked her husband as she stopped before him.

"Ursa, my father, Fire Lord Azulon, is dead," he announced gravely as he looked down on her.

She brought her hand to her mouth in a show of absolute shock. "He's dead? How did this happen? When?" she questioned, making her voice tremble with supposed emotion.

"Not even an hour ago his body was discovered in his bed, but here was nothing that could be done. He had already passed by the time the healers were summoned. Upon their examination, they found traces of poison in his tea cup and on his tongue. According to his cup bearer, you supplied the tea that my father drank tonight. Is this true?" he demanded sternly.

She fell to her knees and clung to the foot of his robes, sobbing in earnest, "I did, my lord, but please! I didn't know it was poisonous! Please, believe me!"

He wrenched himself away from her in disgust. "My father is dead because of you! Why should I believe anything you tell me?"

"I attained it from a traveling herbalist, and she said it would help relax the drinker. I swear I did not know what it would really do!"

"Bring the servant forth!" Ozai snapped loudly.

As the poor man was dragged to stand beneath the enraged Prince's glare, Ozai growled viciously at him, "What were the Princess's exact words when she gave you the tea, kitchen filth?"

The server looked at Ursa and then back to Ozai as he swallowed in fear. "That she thought it would calm the Fire Lord."

"And you accepted the unknown tea without question?" Ozai thundered.

"I had no reason to suspect it was poison! The Princess seemed to genuinely believe what she said!"

"Get him out of here," Ozai ordered the guard.

Ursa winced as she heard the man whimper as he was dragged to his feet and pushed towards the door, but she had more pressing matters to concern herself with instead of worrying about the treatment of the unfortunate servant.

Ozai paced the room with his head bowed and his eyes furrowed as though he was in deep concentration. He finally stopped right before the great throne and turned to regard those gathered in the room. "This a deeply troubling time but judgment must be passed, and as I am the eldest member of the royal family present, it must fall to me. Ursa, stand before me."

She did as he commanded, spying out of the corner of her eye that Ziyi had finally made his appearance in the throne room, holding a stack of papers in his arms.

Ozai nodded in his direction before focusing his attention on his wife. "You have admitted guilt for causing the death of Fire Lord Azulon, for this the punishment should be your own death. However, since the testimonies reveal that you had no knowledge of what you did, and since you have always been a loyal subject to the crown in addition to being the mother of the Fire Lord's grandchildren, your sentence shall be reduced to banishment."

"My lord," one of the late Fire Lord's advisors interrupted as he stepped forth. "I'm afraid the law decrees that only the Fire Lord may give out an official banishment."

Ozai let out a heavy sigh before acknowledging the claim. "My father and I were going to make the announcement in the morning. In light of my brother's disappointing behavior in Ba Sing Se, my father felt it was necessary to deny him his right to the throne, and instead pass it on to me to take upon the advent of his passing."

"He didn't say anything to us about such a plan," the advisor argued as several others shook their heads in accordance.

Ozai gestured to Ziyi who brought the papers over for the other advisors to see. "You will see in here where my father and I already filled out the official documents, and you will also see his signature and royal seal," Ozai enunciated, placing emphasis on the last few words to any who would question its authenticity. "If Iroh wishes to contest my father's final decree, he's perfectly welcome to do so. However, I don't see him here, and I don't know of anyone who even knows his whereabouts or when he may be returning. I am by all rights the true heir to this throne and any who wish to defy my claim can answer to me and my supporters."

Immediately, every man in the room, save the small handful of Azulon's advisors, instantly dropped to the ground in a subservient bow to Ozai as he stood directly in front of the throne. A barely perceptible smile graced his lips as he turned and sat on the throne as flames erupted and surrounded him. He glared coldly at the men still standing until they finally sunk into bows as well. His stare then returned to Ursa, who was observing all the events that she had personally orchestrated with dawning horror. Only now was she able to grasp what she had begun, but even so, she was still unable to regret it.

Ozai's voice rang out across the room, ""I, Ozai, Ruler of the Fire Nation, hereby banish Ursa, wife to Ozai and mother to Zuko and Azula, from the Fire Nation from now until the end of time."

Xun walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm as he led her away from the room. As they stepped out into the hallway and the doors closed behind them, Ursa jerked her arm out of the despicable man's grasp.

"He expects you at the city gate in no less than an hour," he grumbled forebodingly at her.

"I _know_," she snapped, turning to storm through the passage ways to her room.

She flung open the door and locked it behind her as she proceeded to change her clothes and gather her things as quickly as she could. She had demanded for Ozai to give her a small amount of time so that she could do what she dreaded most of all: saying goodbye to her children.

She came to Azula's room first and walked slowly over to her daughter's sleeping form, unsure of whether or not she should wake her. Azula had been so angry at her and there was no telling what she might do. Ursa sat on the edge of the bed and lovingly swept the tendrils of hair from the little girl's face. "Such beautiful hair," she whispered softly, feeling as though a knife had lodged itself into her heart.

Azula's face scrunched up in her sleep. "You hate me. You think I'm a monster," she mumbled as a tear rolled from underneath a closed eyelid, still not waking.

Ursa nearly sobbed with her heartbreak, lamenting that there was no time to heal the rift that had been torn between them. "No. I _love you_, Azula. I do," she murmured with her heart in every syllable, leaning down to kiss the tear away from the little cheek.

Then she left, looking back one last time to etch the image of her baby girl in her mind before she departed from her life indefinitely. As she made her way to Zuko's room, Ursa glanced out the window and realized with dread that the eastern sky was beginning to lighten. She was nearly completely out of time. She ran the last few steps and slipped silently into the chamber as she approached her peacefully sleeping son. She laid a hand on his shoulder, stirring him from his dreams.

"Mom?" Zuko grumbled drowsily as he rolled over to look at her.

"Zuko," she said quickly, pulling him up into a sitting position. "Please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you," she whispered solemnly, drawing him into the last hug they would possibly ever share.

He was still half asleep, barely comprehending the words she was delivering to him in her rush. She looked over her shoulder at his bedroom door as she began to hear movement outside, signifying that it was time to go.

She pushed him back to look seriously into his golden, sleep-ridden eyes as she whispered, "Remember this, Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change, _never_ forget who you are."

With that, she released him and walked over to his door. She smiled sadly at him, then turned away and raised the hood of her cloak, fighting not to return and grab him in another hug with every step she took. If she ever got to hold him again, she may never let him go.

Ursa exited the palace by way of one the servant entrances, keeping her hood secured tightly over her head in case anyone happened to see her. She darted through the streets as she made her way to the city gate, but made one last stop on her way there. The sun was just about to peak over the horizon, and the shops and businesses were already getting started for the day, including the small, ramshackle falcon post she entered at the edge of the city. There was a scraggly-looking man standing at the counter surrounded by dozens of cages of the scarlet messenger hawks.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked as his face stretched into a tired yawn.

Ursa didn't speak, but merely handed him the White Lotus Tile. He stared at it for a moment then looked back up at her questioningly. Wondering if this would really work, she held out the letter, which he took without skipping a beat.

"Thank you for your business," he said with a prompt nod before turning to disappear into a back room.

Ursa couldn't believe how simple it all was. What _was_ this group that Iroh claimed membership in? But she didn't have time to wonder. She fled to the gate that led down to the Fire Nation Harbor, where a carriage harnessed to a komodo rhino stood waiting.

"It's almost daylight," a tall, hooded figure voiced from the shadow of the gate.

"I know. I got here as soon as I could," she said tersely to Ozai.

"The carriage will take you directly to the ship which will set a course for the Earth Kingdom as soon as you are on board," he clipped.

"And no one but those who were in the throne room will know that I have been banished?" she clarified.

He nodded. "Correct."

"So, perhaps… one day, once all of this has died down-"

"If you care anything about Zuko's safety, you will _not_ return. Not unless I send a message summoning you back to the palace. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly," she worded in a detached tone, but feeling her hatred of him scorching her soul. "You should look happier, Ozai. You got everything you wanted and rid yourself of everything you didn't," she whispered snidely before stepping up into the carriage.

"Not quite," he whispered back as he slid away into the rapidly fading shadows.

The carriage took her quickly down the mountainside in a twisting, jostling ride. When it finally stopped, she stepped out of it and then onto the ship as her foot left the soil of her homeland. The small vessel carried her away from her home, and she looked back to watch the shrinking formation of land. The tears now flowed steadily down the contours of her face, but she still wouldn't let her face break. Not yet. As long as she could see the place where she knew they were, tucked behind walls, she wanted to stay strong for them. Her children. Ursa held onto the sight of that strip of land as her last, visible connection to them for as long as she could while silently praying to the spirits to keep them safe.

She didn't think about the blood that was now on her hands or what negative consequences might arise because of her actions. Zuko was alive. She had saved him. She pressed her hand to her heart and felt it beat. Its rhythm had once kept him alive when he was still resting in her womb, and now she knew it was the beat of his heart and Azula's that kept her alive.


End file.
